Conventionally, an electronic converter comprises a printed circuit board commonly known as a PCB board, the said PCB board comprising the electronic components which form the electric circuit of the converter, i.e. capacitors, an integrated circuit, discrete electronic components and conductive traces in order to distribute the current through the electric circuit etc. The PCB board is conventionally formed from an assembly of one or a plurality of fine layers of copper separated by an insulating material. The layers of copper are etched by means of a chemical process in order to obtain the assembly of conductive traces (also known as tracks) which end in pads. The traces are often covered with a layer of coloured varnish which makes it possible to protect the tracks against oxidation and any short-circuits.
According to a prior art well known to persons skilled in the art, the capacitors are welded directly on the PCB board, and connected to the conductive traces by means of the pads.
A disadvantage of this prior art consists of the fact that, since the thickness of the layer(s) of copper is slight, it is difficult to use an electronic converter of this type in the case of applications which require strong currents, for example of approximately 50 A. In addition, since the traces are positioned adjacent to one another, this creates strong inductance which can disrupt the functioning of the electric circuit.
In this context, the object of the present invention is to eliminate the aforementioned disadvantages.